Past Lives, Are they real?
by Masteria
Summary: Malachi, A 20 year old boy, is granted the wish of a lifetime. Will he stick to his old way of living? What happens when he is confronted by his dark side? Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

Past Lives, Are they real?  
>By Masteria<br>Chapter 1  
>Is this really happening?<p>

Normal story  
>"Talking"<br>"SHOUTING"  
>'thoughts'<br>_Jutsu/Special ability  
><em>"**Demonic/Super-powered talking**"  
>"<strong>DEMONIC YELLING<strong>"  
>'<strong>Demonic thoughts<strong>'

Did you ever wish something so hard and put that quarter unit or nickel unit in the machine? Did you get it? Well the main character of this story did. He went to a fair, something simple, right? Little did the man know that he would soon get the wish he had made. He would later realize that if given another chance, maybe thinking his wish through a little more carefully would be a good idea. See, now you are all confused and wanting me to explain what happened, right? Well here goes...

"One please." Malachi said to the ticket teller as he handed her his debit card. Taking a look into the booth he noticed that she looked at him with a glare that seemed to cause the feeling that she wanted one of them to die and it was going to come to blows until it did. Her Black hair stuck out in the back and she was dressed rather provocatively, causing him to have to look away multiple times in order to avoid staring all while trying to avoid a nosebleed. Not being able to see her very well, Malachi thought she was a bit shorter than him. Thankfully she just handed him a ticket to which he went on towards the guard. A little quickly for safety reasons.

Once he made it to the guard, the ticket was forked over and a stamp was withdrawn and placed upon Malachi's as the guard grunted, "Move along quickly, kid..." Looking back at him, once he was out of the way, Malachi noticed that his posture was slouched. He was around six feet tall and looked well built, if not a little on the lean side. Facial features were hard to make out due to a partial facial mask of bandages that covered up to his face and a bandana of sorts covering all but his eyes. Getting a chill, Malachi immediately set out to enjoy himself with a spring in his step. Ending up wandering around, he went on a few rides, played a few games and had a few conversations with random people that he didn't even know. Thinking to himself, ' I'm not even supposed to be here, let alone for so long.' On his way towards the exit, a small out-of-the-way-game that was ran by someone wearing a mask catches his eye. Not thinking twice about it he walked over and causally asked, "How do you play?"

The figure in the mask, looked up from what he was doing and growled out, "**You don't play this game loser. You have to make a wish. Any idiot could see that by reading this sign.**" He points to a very small sign next to him and opens his mouth to speak.

"Hey. If you're going to be insulting, then I don't know if I want to play this game." Malachi interrupted and started to walk off. The masked one growled deeper until he got a smack over the back of his head as someone with a newspaper appeared seemingly out of nowhere and with a voice that sounded much the same only smoother called out, "WATCH WHAT YOU SAY! WE NEED HIM DUMBASS!" She then turned towards Malachi and shouted, " HEY SIR, PLEASE COME BACK!"

Freezing immediately Malachi turned around and glared at the pair. Stomping over to them, slowing to a stop only once his feet had arrived within inches of their booth and, in a sweet voice that was just FULL of animosity asking, "Why should I play your game when I was just insulted by this masked person here? I have half a mind to go find a manager or someone like that and have him give you a big lecture on your people skills!"

Both raised their hands in a placating gesture and the sweet one spoke up quickly, "Please don't sir. My friend here has a problem with everybody. He is hindered by his god complex and cannot talk to anyone without insulting them in some way, unless they are full of rage or have actually beaten him. so for him to call you a loser is just in his nature." The other nodded, seemingly afraid of the newpaper in her hand.

Over the loud speakers, Malachi heard a voice start speaking about random things like what time the park was closing and what to do in an emergency. Paying it no attention he asked, "So, How do you PARTICIPATE, if you don't play?" I noticed a shared look and then the masked one with a deeper voice, who I observed was the shorter of the two by a full foot, had midnight black hair and blood red eyes partially hidden by his mask. His clothing was all black and there didn't seem to be any place for him to extend his limbs, which gave Malachi a spinal shiver.

The short one barked out, "**First off, ass-hole, don't be a smart-ass with us. Second, in order to do anything with this game you have to answer some personal information and then we will ask you three questions us. Still wanna have our version of fun?**"Taking a closer look at the masks Malachi found it interesting that the first masked figure he had met wore a mask that seemed to be angelic and that the second one wore a demonic-looking mask. Chuckling at the irony, he shook his head lighty and then nodded.

Looking to the taller of the two when she holds up a clipboard and pen, Malachi began to take in her figure. She was two inches taller than he was and dressed in a white robe that screamed dignitary. Pausing for a moment her sweet voice is heard again, "For information purposes we need to ask you about yourself." He gestures for her to go ahead and she begins to fire off questions in rapid succession, "What is your name? How old are you? Any diseases that are contagious? Any family history of a condition or two that would not allow you to do anything too involving?"

Eyes flut tering Malachi mutters, "You said peronal, but DAMN!" followed by a shake of his head while his mouth closes and opens once more to answer her just as rapidly, "My name is Malachi. I am 20. I have no diseases currently and I don't have any family history of anything like that. Anything else, or is there more personal questions?"

Growling was heard before another slap with the newspaper occured and it ceased. Moments of awkward silence occured before the shorter one uttered, "**First question. If you could have any wish, would you use it?**" Now Malachi was skeptical and it showed all over his face.

"Why do you ask?" He had to know if they were just messing with his head. He figured, 'They're carnival people, might be the only source of fun they get.'

This time the taller one snapped out, "Just answer the question boy." Malachi shrunk back a bit instinctively before collecting himself and thinking about it, 'Would I really want any wish? Or does he mean I can wish for anything?'

Thinking for a little bit he nodded and answered, "Yes, I would."

At this answer they both stepped aside, momentarily surprising Malachi and said in an eerie unison which he immediately dismissed for showmanship, "Then throw your coin in here and make a wish young man." He complied while wondering out loud, "What about the other questions?" They shook their heads and said, "Later. Wish away first, but keep it a secret or it won't come true." Nodding and thinking for a bit, he throws the coin in the well they had revealed and answers in his head, 'I wish I could prove my past lives were real.'

They both laughed giving a chill down his spine. They were just laughing, why would that bother him he asked himself. Running away as soon as he heard the overhead speaker shout out, "LAST CALL! ALL PATRONS LEAVE NOW PLEASE!" Malachi left and began to head home. A few minutes later he arrived and his girlfriend opened the door, yelled at him for an hour or two about how he was supposed to be home that afternoon and that she was done with his shit. She had packed and left, swearing that she would find some way for him to pay for the life she had wasted on him and his stupid games. He took it like he always did with every girl he'd been with. She took her stuff to a car outside. He stayed up waiting for her to leave so he could go to bed. She finally got all her stuff downstairs and he got the key back from her. He locked the door and went to his bedroom. Tired and glad for the comfort of bed his head hit the pilow and he fell asleep immediately.

The next day Malachi opened his eyes, noticing that his room and super-soft bed were gone he sat up in a panic, looking around frantically, realizing that the room he is in is HUGE. Taking a deep breath so he can calm down and start examining the detail he notices several things. How the whole room is WHITE. Looking at the chairs, tables, sofa and EVERYTHING he thinks. 'Damn! This place makes me look really tan!'

"HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE? I'M TALKING TO-" A fist to the face breaks Malachi's yelling in half. Staggering back, falling on his ass he holds his nose and closes his eyes. Slowly opening his eyes again, checking for blood he looks up to find that the short masked person from the fair is standing there laughing. Quickly jumping back to a standing position once more Malachi points at him accusingly with his mouth gaping while his brain searches for the words he wants to say.

The black-robed figure takes off his mask to reveal a face covered in scars, teeth jutting out at odd angles and completely blood red eyes, which was ironically different from his mask. After Malachi blinks twice and pinching himself a few times, the torn up lips on the deep-voiced one open to say, "**It's not a dream little one. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Light Moon. I am one of the gods of your world. I control four things, the two days when there is a full moon, part of the flow of water itself, the darker side of people's minds and the lighter side of their heart. Now, before you ask anything or accuse us of kidnapping you, you will be returned once this adventure is over with. Now, allow me to introduce you to my master. Her name is Dark Sun. Most of your lot calls her "God" but they are sorely mistaken. She is just a goddess in control of things when an ecplise is present, the light side of people's mind or the dark part of their heart. **"

After he finishes his introduction, the tall one walks out of one of the doors in a whiter robe than before, noticing Malachi and smiling. She gracefully glides over to where his is and her smiles widens slightly before her voice echoes in his head, 'Panic not, child, I brought you here to grant you the wish you made hours ago.' She waves her hand, somehow causing the chairs and table to slide over to us. Taking a seat at her gesture she continues, 'I know this seems unlikely, but you are my decendant. Light Moon and I had a child. He and an Earthling mated and I added my influence in the process which created a line that wouldn't come to fruition until one-hundred generations later. I have come to see if that line should continue or cease. You are the last hope for this line.'

Malachi's mouth is open as far as it can be and a gasping-choking sound is heard as his brain stops producing any words or anything. He is next aware of being shaken awake by Light Moon. Rubbing his head in pain. The chair moves out once again and he looks around as his butt somehow finds its way to the seat. Dark sun giggles musically, 'I didn't think that would happen. Either way, I am ready to ask the second of the questions we agreed upon. Are you ready to answer?' With a wave of her hand his headache is gone, he's fully awake and ready to run a marathon. Pausing, he takes a deep breath, calming down, and nods for her to continue.

'This is more of a two part choice and we need both answers before continuing. What would you like your first destination to be and where will you go last?' Her majestic voice sounds slightly menacing as she speaks and Malachi finds himself wondering how that would be possible until he hears Light Moon growling. He bows his head in thought. When he looks up a whisper escapes his lips, "Naruto first and Domik last." Under the impression that he will be corrected in his information.

Light nods his head and asks, "**Are you immediately ready for your first trip? You will come back here every time so there is nothing to worry about as far as where you go, and you cannot return home until you have completed your journey.**"

Frowning, Malachi thinks to himself. 'I can't go home? Man, I should've thought my wish through more. Oh well' Shaking his head side to side then looking at Dark Sun with determination he spits out, "Bring it on." Famous last words. He nods his head onto the table and then finds himself falling asleep.

_**-Konoha-**_

October tenth, his 10th birthday. Blonde hair flies by a store. Several people follow. Why? His birthday shares the same with Kyuubi no Yoko and they want to give him a 'Present'. "HELP? SOMEBODY? ANBU? THE HOKAGE? PLEASE!" His cries are in vain. Corners are turned in an attempt to allude his predators. No escape. Mistakes are made. He finally makes his last mistake and ends up in a dead end. He doesn't know how to use chakra like the anbu or older ninja do, so he can't escape using the wall walk technique. Slumping down, he cries as they reach him, beating upon his body with fist and stick and rock. _Katon: Endan_ is heard and everyone backs off as bone-chilling screams are heard. Flesh is burnt. Why won't anyone help? The Hokage is busy. POOF! Two unknown robed people are revealed once the smoke clears seperating the crowd from their prey. The crowd is furious Their faces are covered in masks. Who are they to get in the way of the yearly fun. POOF! Smoke fills the alleyway once more.

After it has once again dissipated they, along with the boy, are gone! Searching is immediately begun to find the boy. They have to kill him for what he has done. Unaware of a ominous presence, their lives are ended before they can become aware of the Hokage's arrival. He leaves in search of the boy to see if his injuries are severe and to identify the kidnappers.

"SIT DOWN NARUTO OR I'LL HAVE LIGHT MOON HERE ACTUALLY KILL YOU!" Malachi shout in his face as Naruto attempts to run away once again, a futile attempt but worth the effort to him. Placing his own chair behind in Naruto's chair to further show his meaning and calming himself before continuing, "Besides, you can't leave unless Dark Sun here wants you to, right Sun-chan?" His eyes drift slowly across Light Moon and land on Dark sun before returning to Naruto, who is in his chair, arms crossed and pouting.

'Correct my child.' Her heavenly voice crosses their minds at the same time so he nods and Naruto pouts even further. Shaking his head Malachi opens his mouth to speak out against Naruto again only for Sun to silence him with a wave of her hand and says, 'Naruto, my child, please realize that we took you here for your own good and that in the end it will help you in your dream to be hokage.'

One deafening shout of excitement and three bone-crushing hugs later Sun begins to explain to Naruto what he will be going through. Malachi takes a few moments to take in Sun's beauty, while Naruto is getting more and more excited. Her hair is an etheral dark color, with blonde tips that appear to be lit by some other-worldly fire. Her face even though it is always there, is also always not there and only her voice gives the impression of what it looks like. The image in Malachi's head given to him by the melody that is her voice reminds him of a mother-like figure. Long straight hair, brown or dark red. A warming smile that melts all your troubles away. Beautiful blue eyes and a slightly big nose.

Moon walks up to him as he is watching the amusing antics of the blonde, and growls. Malachi glares at him and shake his head before asking, "What did I do to piss you off, eh Moon?"

"You do realize that you and him will be fusing and that because you kinda piss me off I am making it painful for only YOU." Chuckling he then explains to Malachi that he didn't like how he had constantly gone through woman after woman, skipping out on them when they needed him the most. Going on he further admits that he was only doing it because Karma asked him to and he owed her a favor, earning him a slap from Sun's idiot-be-good newspaper.

Hours of waiting later, Naruto and Malachi are gestured into a room that has all kinds of writing and seal-looking things all over the floor and walls. They are told to sit in two of the many circles. Once both are seated and comfortable, Sun begins hand-signing at a pace not even Moon can follow. She arrives on the Tiger hand sign and breathes a purplish flame in a circle, calling out _Katon: Gyaku fenikkusu no seikatsu gijutsu_**(1)**. Malachi's ears hear screaming and he looks at Naruto. Naruto's face is calm and looks worried, pointing in Malachi's direction. Realizing where the screaming is coming from, a flash flood of pain and sensations enter Malachi's awareness, causing the screaming to increase in volume and pitch.

Laughter is heard from Naruto, "Stop it, that tickles! HAHAHAHA!" White light fills Malachi's vision. He hears nothing. He feels funny. Trying to open his eyes, he finds them to be blurry and painful. Immediately closing them he squeeks out in a slightly familiar voice, "Hey! What happened? Why all the pain?" Eyes are still closed when Malachi feel himself being lifted and carried. His pain subsides along the way and once he is set down on a couch He moans lightly and slowly drifts to sleep.

'How long have I been out?' He wonders in his mind. Light steadily creeps into his eyelids once they begin to open. Rubbing his eyes he looks around to find himself in what appears to be a guest room. Sliding out of bed to hit the floor a little later than normal he shakes his head to quell the random thoughts appearing in his head. He looks around the room once more to see himself in the same room from before. He leaves to find Sun or Moon only to find no one.

Exiting the main hallway, looking for Sun or Moon to try and explain this weird river-like sensation flowing through my body. Malachi searches as far, wide, high and low as he can. He ends back up near the room he woke up in, heading towards the door, turning once inside to close the door only to be startled onto his ass by a smiling Moon. Pointing and laughing Moon barely sputters out, "**You! HAHAHAHA You...should...haha...see...can't breathe... your face! YOU LOOKED SO SCARED!**" and rolls on the floor clutching his sides to try and ease the pain from laughing so hard.

Standing up, Malachi walks over to him and kicks his ribs to get some attention. Laughter ceases to echo off the walls slowly as Moon stands up with a slight smile on his face. He points at a door that hadn'tbeen noticed and says, "That's the bathroom, go check yourself out."

The door Moon pointed out is already cracked open when Malachi crosses the room. Pushing it the rest of the way open, he casually walks in and look at a full-length mirror only to scream, "HOLY SHIT WHAT DID YOU GUYS FUCKING DO, GIVE ME PLASTIC SURGERY?

Sun enters the room with the poise of a queen and shakes her head, 'You wanted to have proof that your ancestors, or past lives as you put it, were real. What better way than to allow you to experience parts if not ALL of their life or world?' Nodding, not fully understanding everything. Malachi shakes his head and sends a query her way, "So you are going to teleport me to Naruto's world? How will I fit in and what will happen to Naruto? Why do I look like Naruto?"

Death chuckles and says, "**Right now you ARE Naruto. Your body is in a temporary state of stasis, until you get done that is.**" Malachi opens his mouth to ask some questions that had popped in his head but he holds up his hand and continues, "**Not done yet. Yes you will keep most, if not ALL of your abilities or special weapons or anything unique to each world. Naruto will be in the same type of stasis as he is in your body, which is how you will retain all the abilites and things like that gained in his world, the same will be done for each life you visit.**"

Nodding his head and returning to the guest room, Malachi looks to Sun and gesture for her to start the teleport. A soft breeze is felt and his eyes start to droop with fatigue. Lying down, the dream realm greets him as soon as face meets cloth and a voice is heard in his head, 'We will see you again once you have met your mates. Until then, enjoy your teacher."

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!**

**I am evil, no? DEAL! haha...**

**Naruto: HEY! I WANT MORE OF THE STORY! Is that me that got kidnapped? WHO WAS THAT? TELL ME OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!**

**Me: Buzz off Naruto, You're being loud again. We just got you trained out of it.**

**Naruto:FUCK YOU! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! POOF! WE ARE SOOOO GONNA BEAT YOU NOW!**

**Me:Snaps fingers**

**Chuck Norris: Yes?**

**Me: Gestures at all the naruto in the room**

**Naruto:Pales and runs away in vain hope of survival**

**Chuck Norris: Kicks the air and all naruto clones poof into smoke leaving the real naruto in pain on the ground, unconscious. Nods to me and leaves.**

**(1)Fire release: Reverse Pheonix life technique**


	2. Petition

, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Lycanoda

Masteria


End file.
